


Keeping Tabs

by Yumikire



Series: Of Devils and Men [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante is always broke, Hurt/Comfort, Lady is a master hacker, Leon wump, M/M, boys being sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumikire/pseuds/Yumikire
Summary: After the events at the airport and the WilPharma Corp, Leon gets sent straight back to keep an eye on a certain devil in a red coat...even though all he wants is a nap.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry) & Leon S. Kennedy, Dante (Devil May Cry)/Leon S. Kennedy
Series: Of Devils and Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860424
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Keeping Tabs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is another short story in this little universe I had mostly ready to go. It takes place a little after Resident Evil Degeneration. We're going to pretend Lady is a master at computer hacking and able to get into security cameras and other things, thought I haven't seen anything saying she's not so I'm making in canon. As always if you like it, please leave kudos and comment. They give me inspiration.

“Saw you on TV Agent Kennedy.” Dante called out as he sauntered up to the open window of his car. “Was wondering where you sped off to in such a hurry.” 

“What can I say, babysitting you isn’t my only job.” Leon replied with a tired sigh. He’d barely had time to debrief and shower before the higher ups sent him right back to Capulet city. Honestly he had planned on taking a light nap while Dante went and wasted a few hours at one of his favorite bars, so of course the man in question decided he wanted to talk with him instead. 

“I gotta say you’re a damn good fighter. I can see why the president likes you so much.” Leon made a noncommittal grunt. Only half listening through lidded eyes, hoping if he didn’t engage in the conversation Dante would just leave.

“Quite the risk taker though, hanging from a broken piece of railing like that. You coulda died. Though, if the life of a babe that hot was in danger I’d have done it too.” Startled from his daze he looked sharply at Dante.

“That all happened at a secure facility, how the hell do you know about that?”

“Let’s just say I know a busty woman with somewhat dubious as well as kick ass skills. Like getting access to fancy security cameras.” Dante said, his eyebrows waggling. 

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know everything you saw is classified right?”

“Relax Agent Kennedy my lips are sealed.” His hand miming a zipper closing over his lips. Leon gave him a flat look, but couldn’t muster up the energy to keep hounding him about it.

“Hey,” Dante started, rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands, “You’re looking like roadkill. Why don’t you crash at my shop for a few hours?”

“Well with a proposition like that how can I say no?” Leon deadpanned.

“Oh ho. What do you know, a sense of humor. I was beginning to think cardboard boxes had more personality.”

“Har har.” 

Leon tried not to hiss as he dragged his battered body out of the car. His right shoulder a persistent throb of pulled muscles from when he had caught Angela while hanging from the railing. His leg sporting a nasty thick rectangular shaped bruise from when he’d wrapped around it to keep them both from falling. Not to mention his bruised back and torso among other minor injuries. Even walking was a pain. His legs feeling like hundred pound weights as he trudged towards Dante’s shop. 

“I can’t believe your pals at the government would send you back out when you’re this fucked up.” Dante said incredulously. Leon fully agreed but just gave a painful shrug and replied.

“What’s that old phrase? Ain’t no rest for the wicked?”

Leon paused in the entryway after Dante closed the door, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the poor lighting. 

“You still haven’t paid your electric bill have you?”

“Why waste money on something as useless as light? ‘Sides candles work just as well.”

“Then why are your curtains closed?”

“Because I have a government agent watching my every move.” Leon gave him an unimpressed look. “And because I hate waking up to sunlight shining in my face.” 

Leon snorted and looked around through the gloom. There was a large wooden desk with a black phone resting on it, almost buried under pizza boxes and beer bottles. There was also a picture frame resting there, though what picture Dante could have put in it, he had no clue. However the clutter of the desk paled in comparison to the ugly black and gray tapestry rug it sat on top of. Off to the right pressed against the wall was an old school jukebox. Leon had to admit he was impressed, he hadn’t seen one in that particular style since he was a teenager. The wood floors were covered in half unpacked boxes, crates, and barrels. An overly full metal garbage can with whatever it couldn’t hold on the floor. (Dante was clearly too lazy to take it out). A wooden bar sat in the right corner of the room, bottles scattered around the shelves. And tucked into a corner between the bar and the wall sat the most inviting looking worn red leather couch.

To the left was a rusting metal stairwell that led upstairs to what Leon could only assume were some bedrooms. Though there was a door directly behind Dante's desk that could also be such, or it was a closet. Dante pointed to the other door right off the bar, “That door leads outside. In case you need another way out of here. The door behind my desk leads to the basement. It’s better for you if you don’t go down there.” He didn’t elaborate and Leon had no interest in questioning that statement any further as he continued to look around the place, not quite sure what to do with himself now that he was here.

“Sit down before you fall down Kennedy, that couch ain’t gonna bite,” Dante said, sounding exasperated.

“Could have fooled me. Or should I not be worried about the mystery stains on that couch.”

“I’ll have you know they are bleach spots from when this little girl I know Patty went on a cleaning spree. That couch is probably one of the cleanest things in here.” Leon definitely didn’t ponder too long on that statement. Shaking his head wearily he sat down on the couch, sinking down into the well broken-in cushions and leaning his head along the back rest. Closing his eyes as his body cried out in relief at being off his feet. 

“So when did you start deciding to keep tabs on me?” Leon heard the scrape and slide of a chair on wood and the thud of a body landing heavily in it.

“Since you piqued my curiosity after Morris. Not too many people dumb enough to stick around after almost being made lunch meat by an actual demon. Or brave enough to be alone with me after seeing my Devil Trigger. I was wondering what your day job must entail if you didn’t so much bat an eyelash at me.”

“And did my occupation live up to the great Dante’s standards,” Leon asked, waving his hands in the air mockingly.

“More than I expected it to,” Dante said, sounding much more serious than Leon had expected. Before he could question further Dante let out a heavy sigh followed by a heavier yawn. 

“Take a nap Agent Kennedy, I promise I’ll stay right here at this desk and do the same. Scouts honor.” Leon knew better than to believe him, but his body really liked the idea of taking a break even if it was for an hour.

“If I wake up and you’re gone I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Why Kennedy, I didn’t know you were so needy.” Leon flipped the bird in the general direction of Dante’s voice before settling a little further into the couch and letting his body recuperate. 

\-------------

Dante observed the man passed out on his couch carefully, as he never would have been able to had the man been conscious. Leon was clearly exhausted, and even in his relaxed sleeping state, the agent’s stress lines hadn’t faded. His eyes were sunken and dark, not to mention the minor cuts and bruising on his face. He didn’t need to see the rest of his body to know it was in similar if not a worse state. He saw the videos, he knew what he’d been through. Maybe he had misjudged Leon’s ability a bit. The man was as much a fighter as he was, just without the added bonus of demon blood. And while he may be working for the government, given how the higher ups seemed to treat him, it was clear they didn’t consider him to be one of their own or even to give a flying fuck about him. Just a dog to be let out to tear apart the enemies at the door. 

When he met Leon he hadn’t really thought much of the man. Oh he had heard of him, recognized him from seeing him on TV and heard how the president thought he was some great hero.Given he had survived so many zombie attacks he probably was. But Dante didn’t think for one second he actually cared about the damage caused or the people involved. He was just reaping in the glory. He was a fighter, and they didn’t care about who they had to kill to get their adrenaline high.  
He was wrong. Leon cared more for those around him than his own damn self. Sacrificing mind, body, and soul to get as many people out of harm's way as he was able. Even against orders. He wasn’t some mindless military drone just following orders. It was a refreshing change of pace. He’d have to try and persuade Lady to get him anything and everything on Leon’s files. Admittedly he wanted to know how Leon ended up a dog of the government in the first place. He’d earned Dante’s respect and he intended to keep an eye on the man, if only because it didn’t seem like anyone else was. At least that is what he would tell himself. Definitely not because he was actually starting to like having the agent around. Letting out a sigh through his nose he threw his feet up on his desk and decided a five minute nap wouldn’t hurt before trying to sneak out past the man on the couch to go hunt some demons.

**Author's Note:**

> So the order of these fics in this universe are a bit out of order, cause I'm posting them as I finish each section. Still I think they work well as stand alone parts. If you have questions or want fics about something in particular in this 'verse let me know and I'll work on it.


End file.
